Too Many Mistakes
by Tumarishima
Summary: A failure vampire is on the La Push rez, and she gets imprinted on by Jake... bad summary, but read in side it is better. Jake and OC
1. Chapter 1

Title: Too many Mistakes

Pen Name: Tumarishima

Rating: T (There is some foul language, but I think that you are mature enough to deal with a couple of cuss words.)

Authors Note: I do not own Twilight! Stephenie Meyer does, though I might be opinionated about some of her ideas (Sparkling) I like the plot… this has nothing to do with the plot.

I had to get away. The rules of humans were smothering. I quickly ran to the shore of Washington. I found some cliff and decided to take my own life. _I can't take all of the rules the Cullens are throwing at me! I didn't ask to become a vampire! To top it all off I didn't even look like them! Damn them! _ I screamed in my head. _Well if I'm here, I might as well throw myself off of this cliff to see if I really am immortal._ I backed up about ten feet, then ran at top speed to the cliff and flung myself off. I flew about fifty yards over the water, and then made my entrance into the water. I expelled all of the air in my lungs and allowed myself to sink further into the water.

The sun slowly progressed across the sky. I closed my eyes so as not to be able to tell what time it was. When it got cooler in the water I decided that it was night time. I opened my eyes to see a pitch black darkness looming over me. _Damn… it is a new moon. _I thought to myself. _Well, I think I've spent enough time trying to prove to myself that I can kill myself… damn. I guess that I am immortal. Fuck them._ I think resolutely. I push up to the surface and take a breath of air, useless, but comforting.

I swam to shore and stood up on the rocky beach. I was soaked, and the weather was getting to be freezing. I worked my way to the woods to make a camp. I was exhausted and my lids were heavy. I found some space and I collapsed on the ground right where I was standing. I slipped into a fitful sleep. I dreamed of how my life was forever changed by what Dr. Cullen did to me.

I was awoken by a low growl at my head, and then I heard voices. "Kill it." One of them said.

"But she is sleeping… they don't sleep."

"It smells like them."

I kept my eyes closed, and my breathing even. They appeared to not notice.

"She smells different."

"Not by much. Kill it." The tone of the voice led me to believe that this person was the leader. I ranged my ears out and listened to see how many there were. There were two very large beasts and roughly six humans. The animals were on either side of me and the humans surrounded them.

"I would rather you didn't kill me." I said. "I value my life to much."

They all seemed to jump away. I sat up onto my knees and then the wolves' teeth chomped down onto my shoulders. I think I felt the bones shatter there. I screamed a stream of obscenities.

"H… Her eyes!" one of them exclaimed.

"Who are you?" the one I assumed to be the leader asked.

"Alura Cohen. I was recently found to be a failure of a vampire." I said smartly. I could feel a trickle of blood come down from my shoulders.

"Why are you different?"

"No idea."

"Where did you come from?"

"Forks."

"Were you bitten?"

"No. They used a series of syringes and many bags of silver stuff."

"Well you are on our land."

"I know. I came here to die."

"But you said don't kill you."

"I know. I meant not while I was sleeping. That isn't nice, and not fair. I also thought over my issues, and I decided that I would like to live."

He exhaled heavily. "We need to do something about you or you might be a liability. Seth wants to keep you alive, so you can stay with him and his sister Leah."

"Fuck no! I don't want to be in a house where you could trap me. I will stay with someone who swears not to kill me until ordered to do so." I said.

"Fine, she can stay with me." A voice behind me said. I tried to turn and the animals clenched their teeth harder onto my shoulders, causing an audible crack to sound through the greenery. I screamed, unable to say any words. I bent my head over and stayed there quietly.

"Let her go." The leader said. The teeth left my shoulders and I fell forward. I lay there gasping for breath. Two strong arms came around me and lifted me. It jostled my shoulders and I gasped and rolled away from him to land on the ground with and audible crunch. I felt a stick puncture through my stomach, though not deep enough to come through the other side. The air escaped my lungs and I lay there unable to speak or move. I heard a chuckle and then a light slap.

"Quit moving away. We have to get you some place where we can clean the wounds. I know this hurts." Someone said in a voice that wasn't about to kill me. I let him lift me up into his arms. I bit my lip to stop from doing anything that would hurt me further. When he saw the stick he quickly pulled it out of me. I scrunched my eyes up and I felt tears escape my eyes. I bit my lip so hard that I think it started to bleed.

"She can cry?" one of them asked.

"And it is blood." Another one said.

I ignored all of their comments and I focused on not feeling all of the pain surging through my body. He began running and that only made the pain worse. I took steady breaths in through my nose. He ran for what felt like and eternity. We finally reached the place he was heading toward, and slowed to a brisk walk. He bounded up the front steps and into the house. There was a startled "Oh!" as the woman who saw me registered what happened. I heard a chair being pulled out and then I was lowered into it. There was the sound of more people entering the room.

"Emily is there anything you can do to help her?" my carrier asked.

"Shouldn't you have taken her to the hospital, Jacob?" she asked. She was close to me and I could smell her blood. I opened my eyes and raised my head. She looked into them. I could feel them go slightly darker with my ever growing thirst.

"No. She is one of them, and she looks hungry." The leader said. I opened my mouth to say that I was able to fix myself, but the sight of my fangs made them all gasp.

"I can… take care of… myself." I said between each painful breath. _Breathing hurts… _"All I need… are some… bandages and… a… water source."

"If you say so, but there will be someone there to watch you as you clean." The leader said.

"Fine… It's not… like I'm… going… any where." I say. I then hoist myself up out of the chair. I stand there swaying slightly, but I don't collapse.

There was a push on my arm as the female that was in the clearing earlier moved me out of the house. I stumbled out of the house and down the front steps. She turned me roughly to go around the back of the house and I could hear the gurgling of a river.

I lurched faster to the sound and once I reached it I waded into the current. It only came up to my thighs, but it was enough. I took off my shirt quickly, not even caring if anyone was watching. I looked and sure enough there was a huge red blood stain on both shoulders and there were sets of teeth marks where the wolves had bitten me. There was a slightly smaller one in the center that also had a nice circle of red. I sighed and dunked the shirt into the water to try and get off most of the blood. I turned around to see where the female wolf was. I found her waiting near the edge. There was a look of disgust on her face. I splashed some water onto my shoulders to try and clean out the saliva. Once I was sure the wound was clean I waded back to the female wolf and smiled.

"May I please have the bandages?" I asked politely.

She handed them to me. I took them in one hand and set my shirt on a rock with the other. I spit into my now empty hand and rubbed some of it into my wounds to help soothe them. Once that was done I wrapped my entire upper torso in the bandages. I stood up and walked back to her. "I'm done." I said.

She gave me a stony glare and stalked back to the house. I followed like a lost puppy. She entered the house and said to all of them, "The leech is back."

I came up the stairs and stood awkwardly in the doorway. Everyone turned to look at me. I looked back at the ground like a wounded puppy. "Come in and sit." The leader said curtly. I followed his directions stiffly. "Since we are going to be nice and try to figure out what happened to you, we will keep you here until we are sure that the other leaches aren't going to hunt you down."

"We will also integrate you into our society to keep suspicion down around the rez." The one who brought me in said. "I'm Jacob by the way, the one who was talking earlier is Sam, and we are in Emily, his fiancée's, house. The only female wolf is Leah, and the others are Quil, Embry, Seth, Brady, Colin, and Paul." He said.

I inclined my head forward slightly and replied, "Thank you." Being in the house surrounded by all that blood was making me thirsty. I clenched my jaw tightly to keep from biting anyone. I shifted my feet awkwardly feeling out of place. _I wonder if there is anything to eat… _I looked at the ground.

"So…" a voice said. My head snapped up to see that it was Emily talking. "You look hungry. I know you aren't like the other… blood suckers, but is there anything we can get for you?"

I shake my head. "No. I can only drink blood, but thanks for offering. The ones who made me fed me blood bags because they were afraid I would go crazy and kill the entire population of Forks."

There was a chuckle behind me and I knew that it was Jacob. "Well they were right to guess that… I hear that the newborns want only blood and will do anything to get it."

I turn stiffly to face him, "But they were wrong. I am able to think clearly through my hunger and I can resist ripping you all to shreds just make me not thirsty." A growl passed around the room, probably because I threatened to kill them, but I ignored it. I was completely drawn to him. I wanted something, but I didn't know what. It was like I was unhinged from the world I was in and the world I went into had only him in it. His expression changed at that moment, it went from a not caring expression to one that seemed like it felt the same way about me as I did about him.

He tore his gaze from mine to address Sam. "If it is okay with you I think I will take her into the woods and let her hunt some animals." Sam gave me a glare that could make a human turn away from him, but I looked him in the eye, and then nodded to Jacob. Jacob turned to me and said, "Come on, you can get some _animal _blood."

I sway to my feet and walk out of the door. I could hear Jacob following me. "You had better change, I am going to run now, keep up if you can." I then proceeded to launch myself off of the porch and into the forest, but I didn't make it more than fifty feet into the trees when I collapsed with exhaustion. I couldn't move I was so tired. I heard a rustling coming through the trees, and then a shadow covered me. I heard an animalistic chuckle and I knew it was Jacob. "Laugh all you want. I don't care."

The shadow disappeared and then there was more rustling and a human shadow covered me. "If you want I can go get you an animal." He suggested.

"No. If it is dead I can't get any blood out of it." I say as I try to push myself up off of the floor of the woods. I fell back down, my arms way too weak to hold me.

"I have an idea." He said. "You said that they used silver bags of stuff. I'm guessing that it was their venom and that is carried in their spit. What color is yours?" he asks.

I spit onto the ground. "Clear." I say. "I know where you are going with this, and I'm not sure if you should let me do this. I know I am able to keep from attacking you, but I don't know about stopping myself."

"Okay, I don't know if you felt it, but we're imprinted. That means my wolf has chosen you even though you are a vampire. I am willing to do anything for you." He says as he squats next to me. "Now I'm not sure on how to do this to keep you from killing me when you stop."

"If you are completely sure about this idea, then hold out your wrist." I whispered. He moved behind me and lifted me so that I was on his lap and I was leaning against his chest. He then placed his wrist in front of me. I reached out with both hands and pulled his wrist close to my face. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask.

"Yes," he says assuredly.

"This will hurt," I say trying to get him to think about the possibilities.

He chuckles and jokingly says, "If you aren't going to do this, then you can just starve."

I growl lightly then quickly, so that he didn't have a chance to move, bite his wrist. My fangs knew exactly where to find the vein and quickly sliced through. I heard him gasp in pain, and then he lowered his head and rested it in my hair. His blood tasted like the sweetest nectar that I have ever tasted. His blood still held the animal smell, but the smell of pheromones coming off of him and out through his blood was enough for me to block out the smell. I drank deeply and the taste of his blood was so sweet. I forced myself away when I had drunk enough.

I threw his wrist away from me, so that I wouldn't keep drinking. The commitment in his voice about letting me drink from him made me feel like I was to most special person in the world. I now knew what it was like to be loved. It made me feel like I wasn't alone in the world anymore. He made me feel whole.

I looked up at him, and smiled. "Thank you." I said as I quickly pounced on him and kissed him. I would spend the rest of forever with him. He was my other half and I loved every possibility that could be brought by it.

**Okay! I'm done with it! I know that it was a long story, but I couldn't stop, and I like detail. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review!**

**Tumarishima**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight. Just as a reminder this is kind of AU... so if you don't like that... and there are some innuendos that are in here... so be warned. :P on with the story!**

Chapter 2

Alura was content as she and Jake walked back to Emily's house. She could feel the hatred coming from the people inside and she knew that things wouldn't get better. She hoped internally, but she knew it was a far cry. She twined her fingers through his and she looked up at him. Her blue eyes looked into his brown ones and they were lost in the depths of his kindness. "You are so beautiful." She said looking at him with love in her eyes.

"I would have to say that it is you that is beautiful." He said with a smirk on his face. They saw the house coming up fast and she didn't want to have to go back in there, but she knew that the pack wanted to ask her more questions. She looked at him and he smiled back at her reassuringly.

She nodded to him and she replied, "Let's just get this over with." She said as she strode up to the house. She didn't want to deal with the crap that they were going to ask her but she would do it because she felt safe and at home with Jake even if he was a wolf. She opened the door to the house and walked in, knowing that Jake was right behind her.

She walked in and smelled that Emily was cooking. It smelled like she was making lunch, and that consisted of hot dogs. She had the buns out on the table and she knew that they could eat, but she wasn't sure just how much. The amount of food on the table told her that one person could eat the amount of food for a family of four. She nodded to Sam and took her seat away from them by the stairs. She didn't want to impose on them, and she waited for the interrogation to begin.

"So tell us in detail how you came into being." Sam said curtly.

She remembered everything like it had just happened to her. So she detailed it out as she remembered.

**Flashback**

_She was sick in the hospital and her parents were dead. She was alone so no one could help her. She was sick from an autoimmune disease and they weren't sure what it was, and how to cure her of it. All that they knew was that she would die soon and there was nothing that they could do about it. A blond doctor came to her room one day and he asked if she wanted to live. She answered like any normal human would. She nodded her yes and he gave her an injection and she was put out._

_When she awoke she was tied to a bed that looked like they type that they use to give lethal injections. She wanted to move but everything was held down. They had needles in each of her arms with nothing up there. The blond doctor came back and said, "Oh, you're awake." He was kind, and he had golden hair and eyes that matched. He had pale skin, but she didn't care much._

_She looked at him and questioned him. She couldn't talk because of the disease, and she was so weak from a combination of drugs. She couldn't feel anything which she supposed was a good thing, but she didn't know for sure. She watched as he hung bags of silver liquid on the metal poles that they do for the IV drips. He hooked up the bags to the drips and the silver stuff came down the tube and as it entered it was cool in her veins._

_Then the burning started. It was horrible. It made her want to scream, but her sickness wouldn't allow her to do anything. It was excruciating and she wished that she didn't ask the doctor to save her. She tried with her might to pull against the bindings, but she just didn't have the strength in her anymore. She just let the pain take her and she tried her best to ignore it. _

_She closed her eyes, but could hear every time the doctor came into the room. She opened her eyes to look at him and most times he came in and gave a large injection of the silver stuff. She didn't feel the needle go in because the other pain was worse. She didn't know how long it was before the pain begun to subside. She didn't even bother letting anyone know that she was feeling better. After a while the doctor came in and just sat there watching. Eventually the pain stopped with her last heart beat and she watched him stand up and look at her._

"_Can you understand me?" He asked kindly._

_She nodded to him and she watched him as her sight was better than anything that she had ever seen in her life. She wondered what she could do, but she didn't want to be too anxious._

"_I wanted to tell you that I have made you into a vampire. You are like us, and if you wish you can live with us and be like us. I assure you that you are healed of whatever ailment that you had before. So if you promise not to leave, I will un tie you from this bed." He said as he watched her. He seemed like he was watching if she was going to leave the minute that he let her go._

_She nodded to him again that she wouldn't run or try to hurt anyone, and she watched as he went quickly around the table releasing her from the table. She sat up and she looked at him. He walked away and she watched him go._

**End Flashback**

She finished her story of how she was made and they were all silent. "I might be a freak of nature but there is no need to stare." She muttered to them. They quickly began stuffing their faces again and she looked down. A warm hand descended on her shoulder and when she looked up it was Jake there looking at her with a small smile on his face. She smiled back at him and she knew that he accepted her.

"What I don't get is how they managed not to do that without biting you." Sam asked.

"I told you they used a lot of the silver crap that I guess were the venom. I'm not sure how they resisted, but I didn't bleed. They used injections and intravenous drips to put the stuff into my veins." She said thinking of how her eyes were red at the beginning. "My eyes changed just after the first couple of days and then they were normal, but brighter and I also had fangs. Other than that I drank blood and I didn't sparkle. I guess that I bleed, but they still find my blood attractive in some way. I'm not normal to them and so they put rules on me." She continued while looking down at her fingers, but looked up when she felt more questions in the air.

"So how do you feed? I mean if you are so different from them are you able to drink animal blood or what?" The chick shifter asked. Leah.

"I feed like them in most senses of the word. I bite the skin and it breaks under my fangs that are so sharp that they are like needles. I'm able to drink animal blood, but it isn't like sustenance. I can't hunt herbivores. They make me sick. I have to drink omnivore animal blood or bagged human blood." She answered flatly.

"Can your bites change people?" the young one she thought was Seth. He looked like his sister.

"No. I'm not completely sure on how I would change people, but I assume that it would have to be like in the other stories. An exchange of blood." She said simply. "I'm able to drink from humans, and I'm sure that my bites have some effect on them. I wouldn't know for sure, but I must be different from them in almost all ways." She finished.

"So what you are saying is that you can't change us by your bites, but you have some other effect that you don't know because you didn't feed from a human?" The only human in the room asked. She was sure it was Emily, but she was out of it in a way when she came in. She took a whiff of the air and she was sure that it was Emily because the blood still rang a bell in her head as something that she wanted to drink.

"You would be correct in that assumption." Alura said simply.

"I know for a fact that just after she bites the pain goes away and the site is numb. The wound might heal quicker because of her saliva, but I wouldn't know for sure. There is a type of bliss that happens when she bites, but I'm not sure what it would do for a normal human. I know that I wanted to do indecent things to her." Jake said as a blush covered his face slightly.

Alura looked up at him with shock in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me that you felt those things while I was..." she faded off at the end.

Jake shrugged. "I didn't feel a need. I liked it too much." He said with a sheepish smile on his face. She heard a growl go around the room. His head snapped up along with hers and she looked up to see most of them except for Seth shaking.

"Now-" She began, but Jake cut her off.

"I didn't mind, and I let her. So if you are going to kill someone kill me. I let her do it, but know this she is my imprint." He said. The shaking in the room went down to only Sam.

"That is still unheard of." He said in a growl. "I don't care if you imprinted on one of the other leeches, but letting her drink from you could have untold issues." He said looking Jake in the eyes.

"Sam. Look at me." Alura said softly in a commanding voice. Sam tore his eyes away from Jake and looked her in the eyes. She had him under her power. "You will not do anything drastic, and you will just take the information that was given to you. Jake is not in trouble with the pack, and if he was you forgave him for what he did." Alura said to him in a very calm voice. Sam nodded dumbly and she held his gaze for a couple of seconds before looking away from him and looking for some sense of unrest.

The female shifter stood up and her chair fell to the ground. "You did something to his brain! What did you do?" She said. She was shaking hard, and Alura didn't know what to do about calming her, but she tried the same thing with her. She locked eyes with the angry shifter. "Peace. I do not mean to harm you Leah." Alura said in a calm voice. "Calm yourself so that you don't cause any harm." She said, but it wasn't working. Sam began shaking as he saw what Alura was doing to Leah. The others, Paul, Collin, and Brady were shaking as well. Embry and Quill were just looking with wonder in their eyes.

Alura felt the shift happening in the air before it happened in the physical form. She leaped across the room to cover Emily from the closest shifter that was changing. She covered Emily with her body, and she took the claws that raked down her bandaged torso. She gritted her teeth and she stood up with Emily protected. "Go." She urged without using any of her powers. She turned back to the angry wolves and she saw that they registered her saving the only human in the room. Alura dashed out the door in the opposite direction, and she ran as fast as she could.

**That is the end! Sorry for the Cliffie, but I think that if you really want another chapter you can leave me a review telling my how much you liked this chapter. I have another chappie ready, but I wish for someone to say that they have read it first. I have been informed by Alura that if no one reviews she will be sad and really die, and take Jake with her. (I will keep writing though) :D**

**Tumarishima**


End file.
